Archveult Tattercloak
| titles = | aliases = | nicknames = Archveult is referred to as Archveult "Tattercloak" in ''Polyhedron'' #72 (p. 29), indicating "Tattercloak" is a nickname or title. The very same text is reproduced in The City of Ravens Bluff (p. 99), but the quotation marks are absent. This article follows the convention of the latter sourcebook. | true name = | home = The Vast | formerhomes = Myth Drannor | sex = Male | race = | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | basicrefs = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = Tlanchass | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Archveult Tattercloak ( }}) was a powerful wizard known for inventing several spells. Description He was tall and handsome, and had a silver beard. Personality A graceful, dignified man, Archveult was the epitome of a cultured archwizard. Magic Archveult developed several spells, such as Archveult's skybolt and Archveult's spell dagger. He was credited with authoring the book Thesis on Conditional Ruptures, which contained descriptions of the spells teleport, phase door, shadow door, maze, and Archveult's skybolt. Possessions He was known to possess a plethora of strange and powerful magical items. Relationships He was the consort of the gold dragon Tlanchass. They were said to have had a deep and abiding love for each other. The pair lived in a subterranean cave network somewhere in the Vast. History In the 600s DR, Archveult studied magic under the Seven Wizards of Myth Drannor. Together with his consort, Tlanchass, he left the city in a spectacular fashion during the festival of Greengrass in the . Tlanchass (who had long borne the guise of a human female) publicly revealed herself to be a gold dragon, and the pair flew off together to the southwest. Following his departure, Archveult spent some time spreading the magical teachings he had learned in Myth Drannor abroad. Around the , Archveult fought a mysterious dragon over the harbor of Ravens Bluff. The exact nature of their quarrel was not known, but it was commonly agreed Archveult fought to defend his consort, Tlanchass. The attacking dragon was said to be a gigantic specimen of an unknown breed (some speculated it was a "cinnamon dragon"), and easily Archveult's equal in the Art. Their brief battle ended in an enormous explosion at dawn, leaving no trace of either combatant. Some sages argued that the explosion was not necessarily fatal, and could instead merely have masked a shifting to a different plane of existence. Whatever the case, Archveult was never seen again. Legacy Upon learning of Archveult's apparent death, Tlanchass circled Ravens Bluff for the remainder of the day as she cried. The tears that fell to the ground hardened into magical gemstones known as Tears of the Dragon. This event was remembered in the ballad "The Dragon Cried". In the Year of Lightning Storms, 1374 DR, Tlanchass participated in a high magic ritual to cleanse part of the High Moor and create the city of Rhymanthiin. She did this in place of the fallen Archveult, to honor his association with the Seven Wizards of Myth Drannor. Rumors & Legends After Archveult's untimely disappearance, Tlanchass was rumored to be pregnant with his child. Some said the result of such a pairing could produce a "cinnamon dragon". In the Year of the Sword, 1365 DR, many years after his disappearance, Archveult was mentioned in the tome The Fools Who've Stood Here Before You by Malchor Harpell. Harpell repeated a rumor that Archveult was trapped somewhere in Calimshan, subjected to a tortured existence as his captor forced him to operate magical automata. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Novels :Blackstaff References Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of the Vast Category:Inhabitants of Myth Drannor Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril